It is known to subdivide a support tape for a slide-fastener stringer half into an edge strip and an attachment strip. The edge strip is bent over into a U-shape around a filler cord and at the extreme or free edge of the edge strip is sewn or otherwise secured to the region of the tape between the two strips. It is then possible to fit a succession of slide-fastener coupling heads over this thickened edge or welt. Each of these coupling heads has a pair of legs which straddle the welt. Such coupling heads may be made of metal or synthetic resin, and in the case of synthetic resin can be molded directly onto the tape. Such a slide-fastener coupling half is typically used for heavy-duty or large-size slide fasteners.
Since it is essential that such a slide fastener have extremely good longitudinal and transverse dimensional stability such a support tape has been woven heretofore. In particular it has not been found possible to date to form a knitted support tape which is not longitudinally so elastic as to be useless in a slide-fastener stringer of this type.